


Something Blue

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, holiday gift giving, when your gifts are not suitable for family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Opening up their Christmas presents in private was definitely the right decision...





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samsaragreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsaragreen/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to you! Hope you enjoy :)

In the end, Kara is grateful she'd asked to exchange their gifts away from family and friends. She'd been expecting to cry, overwhelmed by the emotions that come with sharing the first Christmas with a new lover. And she hadn't wanted Alex to see, hadn't wanted to give her sister any additional ammo to tease her with.

She did that enough on a normal day, it didn't seem like too much to hope Christmas would be different.

Of course, she'd still made a fool of herself with an entirely too sentimental toast at dinner, but that was to be expected. It wasn't as if her feelings for Cat were the only thing she'd blubbered out, from what she remembers of the speech she'd been equally effusive towards everyone there.

But this was another matter entirely. Far from the expected tears and heartfelt gifts she'd been expecting, the lingerie she's currently holding seems downright sinful for what's supposed to be some big religious holiday for humans.

"You were supposed to open that one last," Cat says when she turns around to see Kara staring at the scraps of lace and sheer fabric. "That's definitely a 'heading to bed' present more than an open first gift."

"It's um, it's certainly something," Kara stammers out, trying to think through the haze of arousal currently rushing through her veins.

"I know it's not something you'd normally wear, but the shade of blue matches your suit exactly and you know I love how the color brings out your eyes. So I bought it for you. I can take it back if you don't like it." Cat seems genuinely nervous, and Kara instinctively reaches out to rest a single hand comfortingly on her lover's arm.

It may have been a surprise, but that doesn't mean it's unwelcome. Since they'd gotten together, Kara has been working through a lot of Kryptonian customs that don't mesh well with human society, ones she recognizes now as being part of a different time and place.

The thought of wearing something like this is still strange, and she knows Cat would never expect her to wear it if she were truly uncomfortable. But Kara knows herself well enough to tell this is the good kind of uncomfortable, the kind that makes her skin feel tingly and sensitive. The kind that always leads to Cat making her come hard enough to tear the sheets (or on rare occasions lose enough control of her strength to break the bed).

"No, I like it," Kara rushes to reassure Cat, squeezing her arm gently as she holds up the lingerie in her other hand. "I was surprised is all."

"Well, why don't we set it to the side until the rest of the presents are opened, give you a chance to get used to the idea. If you want to wear it tonight, that is." Cat is still checking in, still making sure Kara is completely on board with the thought, and it warms Kara in a new way.

"I do," Kara says, but she doesn't set it to the side. "And I don't need time to think about it."

"No?" Cat asks, her eyes darkening as she looks at Kara.

Kara just shakes her head before pulling Cat in for a kiss. If she stops and thinks about this too much she'll lose the edge of nerves skittering along her skin, lose the added sensations they cause. She knows Cat wants her to be comfortable, but this slight pushing of her boundaries is exactly what Kara wants right now.

"Then why don't you go slip this on, and I'll meet you in the bedroom?" Cat asks, voice low and rough in a way that nearly makes Kara whimper on the spot.

It's an actual effort to keep from using super speed to change, but Kara doesn't want to risk tearing the delicate fabric. It's hard enough keeping her strength in check as it is, and she has to let go of her clothes completely when she wonders if Cat had bought herself a matching set.

She doesn't have to wonder long, once she manages to get into the lingerie and is sure everything is on correctly she walks into Cat's bedroom to see her lover leaning over to light a few more candles. The entire room is awash in the gentle light from the ones already lit, and Kara would be teasing Cat at the sentimentality of it all if there were any words left in her brain.

Because at the sight of Cat in red silk, something that's somehow more revealing than what Kara has on, all thought deserts her. She can't move from where she stands, mouth dry and breaths coming in short pants at the realization she gets to have this. That this is actually her life, standing in the bedroom of Cat Grant and knowing the still unnamed emotion between them is edging closer and closer to that four letter word they're both hesitant to voice.

"You look amazing," Kara says when she finds her voice again, walking forward in a daze until she can pull Cat in for another kiss. The feel of lace sliding against silk and both sliding against soft skin has Kara moaning into the kiss, and her hands rise to explore without conscious thought.

The smooth silk carries her touch across Cat's skin with ease, and Kara can hear the way it makes her heart beat faster, the way her breathing quickens each time that touch slides over someplace particularly sensitive.

Somewhere in the midst of the kissing they make it into the bed, and now Kara can feel Cat's wetness against her thigh where they're pressed together. The sensation brings out another moan, and this time Cat answers, throwing her head back as she thrusts down.

"God, Kara," she gasps out, rutting her hips a few times before seeming to come back to herself. "I want to make you fall apart first, I want you to come so hard even you can't walk straight tomorrow."

"Cat-" Kara manages before she falls silent at the feeling of Cat moving against her. Her eyes roll back as Cat brings her hands to lace covered breasts, squeezing and tweaking hard peaks with expert motions that have Kara writhing against the sheets.

She'd been expecting Cat to peel the lingerie from her skin, but the longer Cat teases her the less likely that seems. And when Kara remembers the words from earlier, how much Cat likes the way the blue makes her eyes look, she realizes they won't make it to fully undressed tonight.

That's fine with her, if anything that fact drives Kara higher as she feels the warmth of Cat's mouth against her breasts through the lace. If Cat wants to see her in this color, then by all that is holy on Krypton and Earth combined, Kara is not going to argue. Not when it leads to her tongue doing that.

"I- I need-" she gasps out when Cat doesn't seem inclined to move, still lavishing attention on Kara's chest. She's nearly sobbing with desperation at this point, and she knows Cat will keep her hanging on the edge until she begs for it. So beg she does.

"I know what you need," Cat whispers, fingers replacing her mouth as she leans up to place a gentle kiss against Kara's lips. "I know how you want me, Kara. But I want to see you, this time, and I can't do that if my face is between your thighs. I can't see your beautiful blue eyes that way, can't watch as your back arches when you come. And I want to see you, Kara."

If she wasn't already so close Kara would be blushing at the words even as they turned her on. But as wet as she is right now, being more turned on doesn't seem possible. And when she's this turned on, there's no room left for blushing. She just needs Cat to touch her.

But she knows what Cat wants, what she'd left unsaid. She wants to see Kara's eyes, and she can't do that if they're closed as tightly as Kara has them now. And until Kara manages to keep them open, she isn't going to get what she needs.

It takes what seems like all her strength, but finally Kara manages to open her eyes, looking up at Cat with clear need shining through them. And when she does, Cat stops holding back. One hand continues to play with Kara's nipples, rubbing the wet lace over them in alternating patterns, but the other slowly trails down her body until it's slipping underneath the matching panties and cupping the warm wetness between Kara's thighs.

It gets harder to keep her eyes open after that, particularly when Cat slides two fingers into slick heat and curls, but Kara manages. Cat wants to see this, so Kara is damn well going to make sure she can.

She still feels a bit exposed in the revealing lingerie, something that doesn't make much sense when she considers the fact that Cat has seen her in nothing at all. But just like she'd expected, it's the kind of exposed that is pushing the sensations higher, driving Kara crazy with need as Cat plays her body with all the skill and knowledge she's gained since they started dating.

Two fingers becomes three when Kara flings her arms wide to grasp at the sheets, not trusting herself to hold anything more solid. Sheets are easy to replace, but she's seen the bill for the headboards she's cracked in the past and even knowing Cat can afford it doesn't help when she starts feeling guilty about wasting so much money.

"You look so good like this," Cat whispers as she presses deeper, sitting back on Kara's thighs as she moves the hand at Kara's breast to join the one between her thighs. It's a bit of a struggle to get the panties down far enough that she can reach Kara's sex with both hands, but Cat Grant is not a woman who gives up easily and eventually she manages.

"So wet for me, so beautiful." The fingers sinking into Kara's warmth curl and twist with each stroke, and with her other hand Cat begins to pay careful attention to Kara's clit, rubbing light circles around the sensitive nerves. She doesn't make direct contact, drawing out Kara's pleasure for as long as she can.

"Cat, Cat please," Kara begs when she feels ready to combust. There's a careful line to be drawn between coming hard and coming hard enough to be dangerous for her very human companion, and Kara is feeling particularly close to the line tonight. She needs to come and she needs to come now.

"Now, Kara, now," Cat whispers, eyes bright as she stares down at Kara as she falls apart.

The sheets are no match for her grip as Kara breaks, back arching until she can't meet Cat's eyes any longer. And only then does she let her eyes fall shut as she gives in to the pleasure washing through her.

By the time that pleasure ebbs Kara is lying limp against the bed, taking great heaving breaths as she struggles to come back to reality. Good sex has never been lacking when it comes to her evenings with Cat, but tonight has been a level beyond.

"You really liked this lingerie, didn't you?" Kara says when she regains her breath, already feeling her strength returning. Super healing and recovery times come in handy in the most useful of places.

"Mm, yes I did," Cat says as she leans down into a deep kiss. "Why don't you feel how much?"

Oh yeah, Kara is definitely glad they exchanged their gifts in private this year.


End file.
